Pumpkin Love
by lalagirl555x
Summary: Sequel to 'Fireworks'. Sasuke and Sakura have been together for a while and are spending one crazy Halloween together, filled with haunted houses and pumpkin love,what happens when Sasuke makes one important realization that could change their relationshi
1. Chapter 1

**Hahahhaha! I hope that you guys all liked Fireworks!**

**This is my sequel to the story, the one shot about the fourth of july, now I'm writing this one about Halloween! YAYYY!!!!**

**I'm supper excited!**

**I kind of emphasized the fourth of July party and the pumpkins in this one but oh well!!!!!**

**I hope that you all like it! I've worked supper hard on the tons of stories that I've got going right now... unfortunately I'm not very good at keeping up evenly with all of them. If I like one specific story I continue writing for that one. Sucks, I know but yeah...**

**

* * *

**

**_PLEASE READ THE PART OF THE AUTHERS NOTE THAT IS UNDERLINED!!!!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**i am not as proud of this one as I was of Fireworks, If you guys want me to do one for thanksgiving or just skip ahead to Christmas- I NEED REVIEWS!!!!**

**Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru are quite a bit OOC just to warn everyone... but that made it a little funnier, beside Sasuke was sorta OOC in the last one too, so yeah...**

**Sasuke is very romantic in this one! VERY and the lemon is my most romantic lemon ever!!**

**Well I hope that you enjoy this!**

**So as I begin all of my stories---**

**PLEASE MIND MY GRAMMER ERRORS!!!**

**

* * *

**

"AHHHH!!!!"

Could she scream any louder? Sakura, Naruto and I were supposed to be having the time of our lives and the wits scared out of us by this "haunted house". It was all a joke if you asked me. Just another holiday. Another of many ridiculous calibrations. And if you want my opinion, Halloween was the most useless holidays there was. It was terrible.

I hated this one the most out of them all. I hated the way that people would dress up in what they thought were "Scary" Costumes, the way that they would go around town asking for candy in the silly expression, "Trick or Treat." It was disgusting!

Candy revolted me enough. The only reason that I had come here to this stupid get together was because of Sakura. Because she thought that it would be fun for all of us. Because she said that I'd have fun...

Yeah right...

All because whenever she talked to me... I got all caught up in staring at her that I didn't know what I was agreeing to(not in a perverted way...). This morning when she woke me up with her phone call and she had asked me to get ready I had no idea what she was talking about!

When she mentioned the haunted house, I almost stopped breathing. We argued for a bit until she hung up on me. Then she actually came over to my house and began to argue with me in person. Whatever pride I had before we were dating was now gone.

She could get me to do anything as long as she was in front of me. God damn it she knew it too!

That was how I, Sasuke Uchiha, ended up getting chased by clowns with chainsaws, down a grave yard path way, with smoke machines and tons of flashing lights. Joy.

Sakura and Naruto were running around the place like chickens with their heads cut off. I didn't really get scared per say... Startled yes. Scared, hell no. I actually almost punched one of the freakin' mummies in the face when he popped up in front of me.

It was pure instinct. I know I'd be hearing about it from Sakura when we got out of this place.

This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Halloween. I actually wanted to spend it, in my house, on my couch, with Sakura in my arms and _maybe_ a horror film on as well. The only reason that I would prefer the horror film part would be that whenever we watched them and Sakura got scared, she'd cling to me tighter. I liked the feeling of being able to protect her.

However I couldn't in this place. They'd kick me out if I laid one hand on any of the people in costumes here. Sakura had told me that I wasn't allowed to... whatever...

"Hahaha, oh my gosh I almost shit my pants back there!!!" Naruto almost screamed when we had left the house. That was about one of the lamest things that the dobe had said yet. I wanted to kill myself at the horrid time I was having.

Must stay alive!!!!

...for Sakura....

If not, then for no one else.

"Ha, you're so gross! I was so scared!" Sakura said in reply to Naruto. She looked over at me expectantly. "What about you Sasuke, how was your time."

I sat stood there for a while contemplating my answer. Should I tell her the truth and say that I would rather die than ever step foot in a ridiculous ride like that ever again. Or, should I tell her the answer that would make her happiest.

Get the angry girlfriend death glare, or the smile that fills her eyes with sparkling joy. Although I wasn't one for the fairy dust and magic unicorns, I must say that the latter sounded the best.

"Well... it was alright I suppose.... I had more fun than I thought." Wrong I had more of an 'I-Want-To-Gorge-My-Eyes-Out-With-Rusty-Spoons-Time'. But she didn't have to know that...

Sure enough, just like I had predicted, the smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up with excitement. She looked so cute like that... And she was happy. So there would be no, "Sasuke Uchiha, you Ass hole! You can't ever just put your own stupid pride out of the way for enough time to have a little fun, can you!?"

I was saved!

"That's great!" She swooped over and linked arms with me. "I'm glad that you had fun. See, you should come with me to these things more often, you end up having fun anyway."

Oh shit!

What the fuck did I just get myself into! She was going to ask for us to go to more crap like this! I just served myself up on the silver platter to be served to a hungry woman, hungry for torture!

I'm never going to live to see another relaxing day in my life! I'm going to be dragged along to every little 'fun' idea that this girl has! Believe me when I say, I care about Sakura, but this woman could drive me up the walls sometimes with her insane ideas!

What do I do!? I couldn't tell her that I was lying so that she would be happy and not kick my ass! I was in to deep now. I was hoping right now that my eyes weren't popping out of their sockets right now. I was just about to drop dead.

You wouldn't think that it was that bad. Well it was!!!!!

"Yeah Teme, it's good to see you loosen up every now and then. I really think that Sakura's changed you for the better." I rolled my eyes. It's a good thing that since Sakura was at my side she couldn't see that. I decided not to give his statement much thought.

"So... where to next?" Sakura asked eagerly. Next? There was a next! I was hoping that the next stop would be the stop to home! What happened to my little Halloween fantasy that I had just explained! She just blew it up! BOOM! Gone!

...I didn't want there to be no god damn 'next'...

"Well actually, I have to go home... Hinata and I are going to just relax the rest of the day, maybe watch a scary movie or two!" He said way to excitedly.

That mother fucker!

If it weren't for Sakura standing right by my side, I would have beat the living shit out of that punk ass Blondie. He could read minds couldn't he? I could feel his fist clench at my side as Naruto continued wearing that goofy ass smile of his...

Fucking Dobe...

"Oh alright then Naruto." Sakura smiled sweetly. "Sasuke and I will just spend the rest of the day together doing something, you have fun with Hinata, okay?"

Hinata and Naruto had gotten together not too long after Sakura and I did. Ino had been the crazed master mind behind that bull shit... (the swearing is because I'm in a bad mood... stupid Naruto...)

I guess that they were okay. I didn't really hold any true opinion to their situation. They were a couple now, whatever. As long as Sakura and I were alone as long as we could possibly be. I would be one happy chicken.

Shit, I'm insane. I've come to this conclusion. I came to it at the fourth of July party and I guess that I never really got back to my sane self... if that me ever truly existed. I just make the choice of not showing or voicing this me. I'm always the cool casual Sasuke everyone knew before... just not on the inside.

"Bye Teme, bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he started getting into his car in the lot of the haunted house. Sakura waved politely and I nodded my head in understandment. Stupid fuck steeling my perfect Halloween day...

"Good-Bye Naruto!" Sakura shouted by me as he pulled out of the lot. Then she turned to me, oh shit.

"So where to?" She asked me. She. Asked. _me! _

Should I take the chance? Yes.

"Maybe we should just go home..." I said trying not to sound so depressed or grumpy while I said it. It was in these words that Sakura described me from time to time.

"Go home?" She asked. I made the terrible mistake of looking over at her. Her green eyes wide with disappointment. They looked like they'd start watering at any given moment. I could just see her lip tremble in the near future. She looked so innocent. Hardly the girl who I bedded the fourth of July. She could be so two faced.

Damn this face of hers! She made me feel bad! She was so fucking cute! I couldn't believe what was going through my mind! I was going to give in... NO! I couldn't!

But I did.

"Agh... Fine... where do _you_ want to go?" I asked. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the haunted house.

She smiled up at me that big smile that made her seem all the more cute. So much more of a happy go lucky cute. I liked that cute. "We could go shopping for Halloween decorations!" She suggested.

Crap. How did she manage to get me like this every time!? You'd think I'd have learned by now. "Why?" I asked in what I was shocked to realize was my whiney voice.

"It'll be fun! Then we can buy big bags of candy to put in a candy bowl for kids who come by your house! Oh I'm so excited already let's go!" I was seriously brought back to my childhood. I could feel the sting in my eyes.

"Fuck, shit, dammit." I mumbled underneath my breath as she pulled me to my car.

"Come one it won't be that bad..." Easy for you to say...

We got into the car, her in the passenger seat me in the driver, and she put her hand on my thigh. In the car? Hell yes! She crawled her way over to me and leaned into my ear.

"When we get home, I'll give you a Halloween surprise." It may or my not surprise you but, after our first sexual encounter, Sakura and I hadn't had sex.

Ha, yeah right!

So we were a little... crazy when it came to sex. Not that I'm complaining at all. Fuck no, I'm sure as hell not complaining! Sakura said that we were... addicted... It's possible I guess but... Ah, who gives a damn!

"Surprise huh?" I asked with a smirk placed on my lips. This was going to be good.

"Mmhmm..." She trailed off a little. I truly did not want to give in. But it's like I mentioned before. Ever since I got with Sakura, my sanity has just gone out the window. It's like this woman has completely re directed my personality course... there was no going back now...

"Fine." I said as stubbornly as possible. She smiled widely at me, a beautiful smile and sat back down in her seat. I wouldn't lie, I missed the contact almost immediately.

"Thank you Sasuke-_kun."_

There was something that I had learned whenever she called me that. She would only add the _Kun_ at the end if she was-

A. Mad at me and being sarcastic. (that one sucks)

B. Trying to kiss up to me. (often)

Or

C. She was being... seductive. (That's my favorite one.)

This one would be the kiss up one, where she was trying to be cute because she was either getting what she wanted or begging. She won. Again... Damn when did I become such the little push over?

"Yeah, yeah."

I pulled out of the crowded parking lot and made my way down to another lot which was placed right in front of the only convenience store in our crappy little town. Sakura was still smiling a cheerful smile of victory. That alone made me smile to myself.

I couldn't quite explain it, but even though when I lost a battle like I just had, I was happy just by making her happy. Sometimes I was glad that she made me do some things that don't quite excite me to begin with. Sometimes I ended up having fun with it. But most of the time it was just having fun watching her have fun. If I am part of the reason that she has one of her bright smiles across her lips, than it's worth it.

Except the haunted house. That was terrible.

"Okay, let's go check the stuff out." She said excited as we began to walk up to the front doors of the store. I sure hoped that this would be one of the times that watching her have fun would make me smile as well.

I really wasn't looking forward to another haunted house incident.

--

**(Sakuras POV)**

I had to admit, sometimes I hated making Sasuke do things that I knew he wouldn't want to do. But sometimes he looked like he was enjoying himself. So I have to give every idea a shot, right?

Although... it didn't seem to me like he enjoyed the haunted house. He seriously almost punched a guy. I don't think I'll be taking him back there again.

I couldn't let him bail out on decorations though! I mean, come on! It's Holloween! It was going to be so much fun seeing the kids in their costumes, it makes me wish that I wasn't too old. Of course sometimes I would maybe put a witch hat on or a vampire cloak, but it wasn't the same.

One of the things I looked forward to in having children in the future was taking them trick or treating. I would take them to Santa too. I would have them take pictures with the easter bunny. We would light sparklers together.

Ah, the fourth of July. I would never look at the holiday the same again. The man walking through the store next to me was hint enough as to why. We had yet to say I love you to each other. I didn't want to push it seeing how Sasuke wasn't a very emotional individual.

I would take my time though, for him.

I wasn't entirely sure that I loved him. I mean, how does one define the feeling of love. I defiantly care about Sasuke more than anything. I love to spend time with him. It's cute when I get him to have little conversations with me and he will be so deep about something, so involved and serious about something so simple, and not even notice it. I was very attracted to him. That doesn't mean much though.

But did I _love him?_

It wasn't easy to say.

"Oh, Sasuke! Look pumpkins!" I saw the cutest stand where pumpkins were about three dollars each. A deal I say.

Carving pumpkins on Halloween was absolutely my favorite part of Halloween. I loved making weird faces, something different every year.

One year it was a monkey, a clown, a shooting star, a ghost, one with heart eyes, one with vampire teeth, one with a winking face, one with my name across it, and of course the regular jack-o-lantern.

Pumpkin carving on Halloween was pure fun.

"Sasuke, let's get some!" I took his hand from his pocket and laced his fingers with mine to walk over to the pumpkin stand. I could feel him being dragged but I just wanted some pumpkins...

Why is it that guys always have to act like you taking them somewhere was like getting their testicals cut off... Men were such babies...

"Sakura..." Here it comes. I could hear it now, _Sakura do we have to; I just don't think that pumpkins are a good idea... _Ha, translation. _I hate to have fun, why do you want me to have a good time? _I inwardly sighed an aggravated sigh. I have pulling the boo-boo lip card on him so often but he leaves me no choice...

"Please Sasuke_-kun?"_ I know that he knew that I only used that for kissing up. I was sure that I wasn't being discreet about it, being secretive was never what I claimed my begging to be. It still worked though.

He sighed deeply. Yup, this is the part where he gives in. Men are so easy!

"Fine... Just one for you though okay?" Pfft, that's no fun.

"Come on Sasuke, it's just a pumpkin. Carving it isn't going to kill you. Besides, I don't want to do one by myself..." Here's the boo-boo lip. I'm such a bitch.

Ever since the fourth of July, I'd learned to play Sasuke pretty well. I was terrifed to say that I'd gotten so used to it that it hardly bothered me anymore. So it didn't bother me that I did it, it bothered me that it didn't bother me. Confusing yes, but oh so true.

Just to let you guys know though, I'm not usually this persistent. I'm just unusually persistent today. It's the first real holiday that we've spent together other than the day we got together and I wanted it to be special, I couldn't do that unless Sasuke cooperated some. So pulling him along by all the right strings was the only way to do it...

Okay... I am a BIG bitch...

"Okay... You are not buying me into dressing up though." I didn't expect him to.

I smiled happily. "Deal." I think I'd over used the Kun today, so... Just a normal thank you Sasuke will be good. "Thank you Sasuke."

We bought two pumpkins that were good sized and we placed them into a shopping cart and headed to the decorations.

We bought some orange lights to go around the outside of the house, some flashing lights, several bags of candy and some tomb stones to put into the front yard. I was so excited! Sasuke was smiling too, so he must've been happy and excited too.

We got home a little later than mid day, and we spent a while putting up the decorations. I could tell that Sasuke was a little dreadful to be doing so but he was still smiling occasionally.

I didn't get how he could be smiling when he wasn't having fun. It wasn't a fake smile though, that's for sure. Ino had this weird idea that he was smiling because I was. Tenten had agreed and said that my smile was contagious. I was flattered, but doubtful.

When we were done decorating I put on the vampire cloak that I'd used last year and stepped out into the living room to see Sasuke watching some T.V.

He looked up at me and smiled. I did a little spin and smiled back at him. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled a cat call. I blushed a little bit.

"Beautiful." He said in a sincere tone. I was glad that even though I'd dragged him around all day he was able to be as sweet as he was. There were times where I was a little afraid that he might be angry with me at the end of the day.

Though he never was, then again, I'd never dragged him around as much as I had today. I was lucky. I knew way better than to take advantage of him. I wasn't that mean.

"Why thank you... We should carve pumpkins now." I hinted toward the two pumpkins sitting at the dinner table.

"Hmm..." He rubbed his face. Oh hell no! He'd agreed and there was no backing out now! "Okay..."

He stood up and walked toward me with a smirk plastered on his face. I loved it when he looked like that. "But then," He put his arms around me and leaned down to my ear to whisper, "but then, my 'surprise'." I blushed a little and nodded in agreement.

"Then, your surprise." I repeated and pulled away to give him a kiss.

Kissing Sasuke was great. Pure bliss. He was an amazing kisser and sometimes I felt like a total armature compared to his skill. He said before that I was good. I wasn't too sure though.

I felt his tongue lick my lower lip asking for entrance. I was a little hesitant to let him in since, if I did, he might not stop and we'd get to my little, 'surprise' sooner than I wanted.

But what do I do? I let him in.

We let our tongues tangle for a while, licking and embracing each other in any possible way, tilting out heads to get any angle of access possible. Dammit I was giving in and I knew it... Just a little longer...

His arms found their way around my hips in a snug form while mine were latched around his neck. We began to back up to the couch and he gently and slowly settled me down on it with him on top. We never broke the kiss.

His hands began to trace circles on my hips and I let out a small moan. Crap, I'd let it get too far. Keeping it casual I lightly pushed on his shoulders to break our heated make out. That didn't exactly stop him though, as soon as his lips left my mouth they went straight for my neck. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning again.

I had to stop it here or I'd never get those pumpkins done...

I pushed him off a little more aggressively and flipped our positions so that I was on top sitting on his stomach. My hands were placed on the plates of his chest and I leaned down to his ear to whisper in a teasing manner.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Sasuke." I licked the outer shell of his ear and felt him fight back a shiver. He thought he was the bad ass one. Ha. "Not until those pumpkins are done." I nipped at his ear lobe and pushed myself off of him.

I gave him a smirk and began to walk to the table where the pumpkins were, making sure to sway my hips a little extra. If sex is what it took to get Sasuke to carve a damn pumpkin, then so be it.

"Tease..." I heard him murmur as he got up from the couch and followed me to the table. It made me smirk a little wider.

"Okay this one is yours, and here is your spoon and knife." I handed them to him and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "You cut a hole in the top and then dig out the seeds and gunk with the spoon. Then you carve the face that you want on the side." Sasuke smiled. Finally he's beginning to enjoy it.

"So I get to cut the pumpkin?" Oh god, he was going to slather it!

"Only the way I said! Don't stab the thing to death..." He frowned and pouted a childish pout. "Fine..."

I liked the Sasuke that wasn't in public. When we were in places like the haunted house or with friends like at the fourth of July party, Sasuke was always so 'cool' and 'collected' but when they were alone he let his guard down sometimes and pouted the way he just did like a child. Or smiled more often. He would never admit it, and probably didn't even notice, but I noticed it.

I sunk the knife into the top of my pumpkin and began to carve the circle around the stem. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke 'secretly' keep glancing up to follow my example. Poor guy had probably never done this before.

When the hole had been cut well at the top I pulled on the stem and peered at the orange seeds and other gunk that filled the pumpkin and smiled. I rolled my sleeves up and pulled my cloak back, ready to get dirty when-

"_DING DONG!"_

I sighed and rolled my sleeves back down to answer Sasukes' door. I walked by to see him still cutting the top of it open with minor difficulty. I smiled to myself at how cute he was when concentrated.

Funny, I thought as I was walking toward the door more, Sasuke and I don't live together but I come over here all the time to make him dinner, clean up the place, do his laundry and mine over here too... I even spent the night most of the time. It was like we were living together but I still had my apartment and I spent some nights there.

I didn't have time to dwell on it as I answered the door.

"Hey, hey!"

Ino.

"Ino, hey!" I hugged her tightly and looked over to see behind her there was Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru. Can you say party!? I smiled and greeted all of them. Tenten hugged me as well and the guys both nodded in understanding.

"Well come in, Sasuke and I were just carving pumpkins." I smiled to them.

"Sasuke, carving a pumpkin?" Tenten asked with a little doubt. I could see the doubt in everyone elses eyes. Yet here comes Sasuke with his pumpkin seed covered hands to prove it.

"Who is it Saku-" He stopped when he looked at the quantity of people. Maybe having people over would bother him quite a bit. I guess that this was _his_ house. It's not like I invited them though! They came by themselves!

"Ay Suke', having fun with your holiday time?" Neji asked with sarcasm added in his voice. Sasuke glared at them and I could tell that a testosterone fight was bound to happen tonight... Why is it that men are so competitive?

"I think it's cute." Ino implied. Thank you Ino, maybe she'd get the guys to stiffen up.

"Yeah, how come we never do things like that Neji-_kun?_" Ha, so she used the Kun card too?

It worked. The stiffening. They were no longer making fun of Sasuke, they were staring at their girlfriends' thinking of a good excuse or a proper way to cave in. Dance puppet, dance.

"W-well... uh... Well..." Shikamaru and Neji were stammering and Ino and Tenten smiled brightly. "Well then, that settles it when we leave here we'll buy us some pumpkins too!" Ino said excitedly.

Ha.

"Well uh... come in... I guess." Sasuke said as he retreated back into his house. The 'guests' smile and they all four walked in. I made sure to show them to the coat rack so they could hang their fall colored coats to match the season perfectly.

When we walked into the living room I could hear the kitchen foset water running where Sasuke was probably washing the pumpkin guts off of his hands. At least he finally got the top open.

"So..." Tenten said awkwardly when Sasuke came back in and there was no words coming from anyone. Silence...

"Well I was thinking about making some casserole for the holiday... you girls want to help me out?" I asked politely. Something that I needed to say to get the silence out of the way. The girls nodded and we began to walk into the kitchen the sound of the television being turned on to some sport was heard as we left.

"So I don't mean to sound rude but..." I insisted.

"What are we doing here?" Tenten finished for me.

"Heh... well yeah..." I said scratching the back of my head trying to take any of the awkwardness out of the moment.

"Well forehead, if you must know," Ino started. "Tenten was having a few.... eh... seduction problems." Ino smiled widely even as Tenten hit her on the arm lightly.

"Don't word it like that! You make me sound like a perv!" Tenten whispered loudly. I raised an eyebrow at her and had my hand on my hip. Did she not remember the fourth of July party. Ino laughed.

"Oh yeah... well, that just makes a better excuse for me." Tenten stated matter of factly. "Since we helped you with your seduction crap at the party in July, you get to help me this holiday." Tenten smiled pleased with herself.

"So thanksgivings gonna be my turn right?" Ino was still giggling. "Not that I really need help." Both Tenten and I hit her lightly on the arms. "Geez, you guys can't take a joke..."

"Just watch thanksgiving you're going to be crawling to us..." Tenten hushed.

"Yeah, and don't forget the time that Shikamaru and you were going to California in August. We had to explain to you what 'analy' meant." I explained to her. Ino's face went red and Tenten and I were sent on a fit of giggles.

"I didn't do it with him up the ass!" Ino was still blushing furiously when she half yelled that. We stopped for a minute for a reaction from the guys. Good they still didn't hear.

"Okay, okay, we're clear." I said giving them the 'O.K.' sign with my fingers. They smiled and we began to continue with our conversation.

"So what did you need help with exactly Tenten?" I asked curiously.

She looked down and bit her lip a little. "Well... I'm not sure... You see Neji and I have been together for a long long while... but he just hasn't made the first move. I don't know what to do exactly... so I need help making the first move." She sounded embarrassed.

That was fine by me. I would be happy to help her. Ino looked glad too. Gosh, we were just a big group of pervs. Was sex one of the main things that we talked about? Yes... yes it was sadly. But hey, everyone's got their... needs.

"Well don't worry about it hon. We'll get Neji to crack." Ino smirked evilly.

"Gee, I don't know Tenten, Neji is kinda scary." I said in a mocking tone. She hadn't caught on yet. "Scary?" She asked still clueless.

"Yeah, kinda like a monster." Okay now she caught on. "Very funny Sakura." I smiled and continued anyway.

"I don't know Tenten, Maybe his balls are green." A play off of her "Neon purple cum" theory about Sasuke. That had really upset me! I remember that I had actually been stupid enough to check at the end of our activity.

"Bwahahaha!" Ino was raging with laughter. I thought it was pretty funny myself. Even Tenten was smiling a little.

"Okay okay, payback I got it."

"Yeah, that was good." Ino said as she wiped a laugh tear from her eye.

"Okay, but seriously we'll help you." I said still smiling widely.

--

**(Sasukes POV)**

"So... pumpkin carving huh?" Shikamaru asked me again. Was I seriously still getting shit for that? I did it because it would make Sakura happy... and because I'd be getting my surprise afterward... But If I told the guys that while Sakura was in the same building... I couldn't risk the chance of the argument we'd get into about my 'insecurity to anyone's feelings but my own'.

"Yeah, seriously Uchiha, you're whipped." Shikamaru smiled at Nejis comment and raised his hand in the air only to bring it back down quickly and make a whip sound.

The hell I was whipped! Jerks...

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not fucking whipped." I tried to stay cool and calm. Guess the cuss words weren't helping much.

"Haha, a little paranoid are you?" Shikamaru laughed.

"You guys are dicks... remind me why I hang out with you guys again?" I asked.

"Because we're better than a pumpkin." Neji smirked. Were they ever going to let that go? Something told me that it wouldn't be for quite a while...

"Why are you guys here." I said sighing in aggravation. They ruined my pumpkin carving. They delayed it. Therefore delaying my getting laid... Damn them...

"You act like we interrupted your blow job!" Since when did they dirty joke? Anyway, they were kind of close. Sakura wasn't the kind of girl to give a blow job though. I wasn't complaining at all though. I didn't need one. I knew that she wasn't like that, I was fine with it too.

"Argh..." I really didn't want them here right now. I was carving a pumpkin dammit!

"Come on Sasuke, cheer up it's a holiday, enjoy it!" Was Neji high? No seriously, when the fuck did they start acting like the good times, joking, all round fun kid of friends anyway? I was friends with these two guys because they at least kept me some peace and quiet. I get enough from the dobe and Kiba...

I really didn't need them to start acting like that too...

"Are you drunk?" I asked. The possibility of them being wasted was a lot higher then them being baked.

"Ha, I wish." Shikamaru said glumly.

"_DING DONG!"_

Again? Are you fucking serious!? This is insane, all I wanted was to come home and have some time with Sakura... Carve the pumpkins... get laid, and then move onto my Halloween fantasy that Naruto so rudely stole from me.

"Sasuke, can you get that?" I heard Sakura yell from the kitchen. I began to stand off of the couch when-

"Yeah Sasuke _dear_ would you answer the door _sugar pie?"_ Neji said in a mockingly bad imitation of Sakuras voice. Shikamaru was sitting there laughing beside him. Stupid ass holes. One day they're going to be incredibly whipped and they aren't going to make fun of me... I wasn't fucking whipped. I did this crap because I felt like it, not b-

Oh shit... I'm whipped.

I didn't do over half the crap that she wanted to do right off the back. I had to be seen by those pleading eyes before I did anything. My mind went blank until the haunted house was the only thing in there.

That was terrible... Yet I did it... Because I'm whipped.

_"DING DONG!"_

"Sasuke?!" Sakura shouted again. I looked down at the guys with a worried glance as they kept laughing their fucking asses off... oh, but they were doing it _silently._

I tore my probably pained gaze of realization away from Neji and Shikamaru and walked toward the door to answer it. Just like Sakura had asked me to. I was in way to deep, sad thing is I just realized it like .5 seconds ago...

"Ah shit no..." I said as I looked at who was on the other side of my now open front door.

"Heyya!" Naruto had a goofy smile on his face and vampire teeth and blood all over the front of his mouth. Just what I needed. A dobe for my little 'Halloween party'. This is great, just fucking great!

Hinata was with him so she might be able to coax some little sanity out of the blonde retard. I'm not all too sure that that is going to work though. Naruto was like a crazy in human machine that just wouldn't shut up or compute to grow a brain.

I'm doomed...

"So are the guys here?" Naruto said as he walked right passed me and into my house. "Sure come in..." I said a little annoyed.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke... " Hinata apologized for Naruto barging in. She must've heard my 'sure come in' remark. I didn't like to be mean to girls... unless it was Ino... but that was only sometimes even then.

I didn't make rude remarks to girls or scoff at them. Unless they were crazy fan girls. Like Karin... Eh... But to friends (and yes Hinata I considered a friend, however small that portion might be) I couldn't do that to.

"It's fine." I said to her. I stepped out of the way so that she could come inside and follow her boyfriend to the living room.

"Oh Hinata!" Sakura said poking her head out of the kitchen. "Come on in here, the girls and I are cooking! Want to help?" I had a strange feeling that they weren't really cooking in there.

It was probably some weird girl code because as soon as Sakura said it Hinatas eyes got a little wide and she nodded. "Sure thing S-sakura." She said quietly as she walked toward the kitchen to meet with the girls.

Woman...

"Why aren't you guys all dressed up?" Naruto asked Shikamaru Neji and I. Why? I'll tell you why! Because some of us had better plans tonight than going 'trick-or-treating'! That's why!

"Why _are_ you all dressed up Naruto?" Neji asked staring Naruto down a little while he said so.

"Because, it's Halloween duh!" Naruto said like a stubborn child. I rubbed my forehead frustrated with my hand. I really didn't need this right now.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?" Shikamaru asked as he examined the fake blood smeared all over the losers face.

"My point exactly..." Neji said as he turned back to the television, suddenly losing interest in Naruto.

"You're never too old to dress up." Naruto smiled excitedly. Wanna bet?

I really didn't want to get into this kind of crap right now. I didn't need Naruto, Neji, or Shikamaru. What the fuck were they doing here!

"You guys still never answered my question." They all looked up at me slightly confused. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What are you all doing here?" Shikamaru and Neji lost their confused expressions and nodded their heads remembering.

"Oh yeah," Shikamaru started. "The girls wanted to come over to see Sakura, we were dragged along. It's as simple as that." Ha! And they said I was whipped! They were whipped to! Those jerks!

"Why?" I asked not voicing my little comeback that would've been useful about fifteen minutes ago, it was useless now.

They shrugged. "Girl crap... I don't get them."

"I doubt we'll ever be able to understand the complex infestructure known as the female mind." Naruto said looking up at the ceiling. I had no comment on what the hell he just said.

"Well somebody's expanded their vocabulary." Shikamaru pointed out. Wait a minute... thos exact words of Narutos sounded familiar. I can't put my finger on it...

"Isn't that a song?" Ha yes! Those were the lyrics to a song. Idiot...

"Huh?" Naruto asked probably trying to cover up.

" 'Help me to understand the complex infistructure known as the female mind.' It's a song." Neji pointed out.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "N-no it's not!" I nodded.

"Yes Naruto, it's a song by Relient K 'mood rings' I think it was called." Now I remembered the song.

"You guys never let me have any fun..." He pouted.

This time spent right here was useless... Stupid... Retarded, whatever the fuck you wanted to call it. I was going insane and out of my mind just by sitting with these people. I wanted them to leave so badly it almost hurt.

Almost.

"Thanks Sakura, Ino, Hinata." Tentens voice sounded as she began walking into the living room. Was she done!? Please tell me she's taking Neji with her!!! I had not felt this hopefully in a while. I felt like a little kid at the candy store waiting until I would be first in line...

Where are all of the similes and metaphors coming from?

"Come on Neji, let's go." Yes!

"M'kay..." Neji said in a monotone voice as he was getting up from the couch.

"Bye girls!" Tenten shouted as she was opening the front door to leave. "See ya Neji..." Shikamaru sounded uninterested. "Yeah, yeah." Neji answered back.

The front door closed. Two down, four to go. I was very eager to get the rest of these fucktards out of my house! What about the girls? Were they even cooking in there?

"So what are they making anyway?" Naruto asked while scratching his stomach.

"I doubt they're making anything... I've got a theory." Naruto and I gave our attention to Shikamaru to hear this theory of his. Maybe it would help us understand 'the complex infestructire known as the female mind'.

"I think that girls are liars.... I don't just mean like the little white lies that they think that we don't know about, I mean like big huge lies that they all base on some sort of code..."

"Shikamaru, they're woman not robots." I pointed out. He made it sound like they were programmed. Sakura was no robot, I would know.

"No, think about it." Shikamaru continued. "It's like 'cooking in the kitchen' is their meeting call!" He had a point there, I remembered Hinatas' face when Sakura asked her to cook with them.

"What do you think they talk about?" Naruto asked getting really serious about this. It was almost like we were all talking about some sort of aliens that had crash landed on earth. Why is it that woman were so hard to understand.

"See, they're secretive! We don't know what they talk about!" Shikamaru said in a whispered voice. I looked at the three of us to see that we were all huddled with our hands on our knees whispering. It was like we were going on a fucking treasure hunt here!

"Have you ever really wondered?" Naruto asked. While listening to their fascinating conversation I took a second and realized that, yes, I had thought about it. I'd thought about it many times. What kind of new world was Shikamaru opening up, and was it a world that I wanted to know about?

"Yes..." I said in a low voice to answer Narutos question.

"We all have... we all have..." Shikamaru said real serious. Damn these guys were making me Looney...

"Do you know why girls are so obsessed with saying I love you?" Naruto asked. I'd never thought about that... Sakura had never said that she loved me. I just kind of knew that we were together and that we cared about each other... I'd never really wondered if I loved her...

Do I?

I suppose that I do care about her a lot. She's anything but annoying anymore and she's a lot more relaxing to hang out with. When she looks at me... I get lost... I can't help it... I'm deffinatly attracted to her physically... But that doesn't mean much.

Do I love Sakura?

I knew that she meant a lot, that I enjoyed her company more than any other womens... Do I love her?

I'm going to make myself go crazy with this.

"I don't know... Has Hinata said it to you?" Shikamaru asked, they were still in conversation. I decided to keep listening and act like I was a part of our 'treasure hunt'.

"Well... not in the words 'I love you' but she's implied that she does. What about Ino?"

"Oh, all the time." Shikamaru nodded. "I say it to her too." I gave him a look.

"But how do you know?" I asked.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked up at me like I was a complete stranger. I realized that this attitude wasn't what I typically showed my friends. I was always the cool one that blew everything off. Now I was being all sentimental.

I didn't want to cover it up though. I wanted answers dammit! They would have to deal with me being... a bit deeper than she Sasuke they normally know.

"Well..." Shikamaru started after he recovered from his slight shock. "I'm not sure how to describe it..." He trailed off thinking. That mother fucker better tell me...

"It's just there..." That's the best he could do! I felt myself getting pissed off now. "Normally the girl says it first, but from what I've been studying-"

"Studying?" Naruto asked. I was a bit skeptical too.

"Don't ask, just listen." We nodded. "From what I've been studying, the girl likes it far more if you say it first."

It made sense. With the way girls act, they always want the guy to be the one to show that they care. So if he says I love you first then, it's all good... But I didn't just want to say it to Sakura because it would make her happy. I loved making her happy, but I didn't want to say I love you unless... unless I meant it.

I didn't voice this though. The guys might think I'm getting soft...

"Huh... There's a thought." Naruto said looking at the ceiling.

"yeah..." I agreed.

"I knew there was a reason we kept you around Shikamaru!" Naruto smiled widely. I smirked too.

"Whatever..." Shikamaru smiled and shook his head.

Yeah... whatever... I didn't think that this whole conversation was whatever... I wanted to. I didn't want to cling to it and drive myself crazy thinking. Looking at one thought and analyzing it from every possible angle was sure to make a person insane. Yet I do it... every time...

This one was going to be difficult though...

I thought back to all of the times that I'd ever spent with Sakura.

I remembered the first time we.... made love, and all the other times too. How whenever I was with her I couldn't help but smile. I remembered how it felt so much better when she was close to me. How even though she drives me crazy... I don't know what I'd do without her, or how I lived without her before. How she seemed to understand me. She looked deeper than any other person ever had...

She meant the world to me. She was my dearest, and closest person.

That settles it then.

I'm in love with Sakura Haruno, and I couldn't help but smile a little at my realization.

--

**(Still Sasukes POV)**

"I love her." I spoke quietly yet it was meant for the guys to hear.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. No duh... Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"No, your cat!" Shikamaru said sarcastically while lightly hitting Naruto upside the head. Loser...

"I don't have a cat..." Naruto said stupidly. If I wasn't in such a great mood right now, I'd punch him. Shikamaru shook his head lightly and rubbed his forehead between his fingers.

"You're sure?" He asked me. I looked down for a second and went through all of the information that helped me realize it again. Yeah, I was sure.

I nodded to him, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't have a cat, I mean... maybe a stray came into my house or so-" Both Shikamaru and I slapped him upside the head now. "Ow! What!?"

"Not you, you idiot! I was asking Sasuke!" Naruto looked at him and made an 'o' with his mouth as if he just understood. So what was going to come now with me telling them? I, Sasuke Uchiha, just let a little of my... well my not Sasuke-ish-ness to them...

"So how do you want to go about telling her?" Shikamaru asked me. Naruto nodded getting very serious, probably trying to cover up the fact that he had just been a moron... again.

I shrugged. "Is there supposed to be a special way to tell her?" I asked a little confused. Asking Shikamaru about this stuff should have been awkward. It wasn't though. He was the love guru in our group. Like he said, his studies let him know everything that us guys wondered about. Well almost everything. There were still some things that he was looking into. But if there was anyone to ask, it was Shikamaru.

"Girls like it when you put a little effort into being the first to say I love you." Shikamaru said matter of factly. "Like, being the first to say it is special to them. They like that. But, they would REALLY like it if you did it in some special way other than after sex..."

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked still not sure.

"Well... think about stuff that she would like you to do that would normally take pushing you around to get you to do it..." He pointed out.

"Hinata makes me clean..." Naruto said out of nowhere. "So what, I write it in bubbles?" He asked.

"No, something better than cleaning... something that really has significance to her.... Like.... Sasuke!" I shot my head up from my thinking state to pay attention. "You said a while ago that one of the reasons you and Sakura got together on the fourth of July was because of the fireworks right?

I nodded; I think I was starting to get what he was getting at.

"Well, fireworks really meant something to her. They made that holiday special. So since you realize that you love her also on a holiday, think of something she enjoys during Halloween." He finished his sentence by looking up at the pumpkins on the table.

"The pumpkins..." I said as I followed his gaze. "She loves to carve pumpkins..."

"Bingo." Shikamaru said smiling lightly.

"So... my bubbles idea, that's not going to work is it?" Naruto asked. I could hardly pay attention to his rambling.

I was in love. I was going to tell her, and I was going to tell her through an icon that she really loved. I was going to carve it. But then tons of ideas started to come to me. What if I sent her out for a while to do a little something... So that when she came back....

"I've got a plan you guys." I said still looking at the pumpkins.

"A plan?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru leaned in listening carefully.

I turned back to them. "You guys have to help me, and we've got to get the girls out of the house...." I was a little surprised at how excited I was getting. I was glad that the guys weren't over reacting to it. That would ruin this whole thing for me...

"Shoot." Shikamaru encouraged.

"Okay, so here is what we've gotta do..."

--

**(Sakuras POV)**

"Why is it important that we go out and get... Tires?" If they were hiding something they sure sucked at covering it up...

"Because, my truck tires are flattening and if we don't get those then Ino and I can't go home..." Shikamaru explained.

"Y-you guys could get a r-ride with N-naruto-Kun and m-me.." Hinata suggested. Seriously...

"Wait Shika, we were just fine on the ride here." Ino pointed out.

They were trying to get us out of here for some really weird reason. I knew this because-

1. Tires, really?

2. They were just fine, and if they really needed they could get a ride with Hinata.

3. Naruto was being quiet.

Naruto was never quiet unless the guys told him to keep his mouth shut. Why would they tell him to shut up if he wasn't going to say anything stupid that would ruin their plan to get us out of the house? Because they were trying to get us out!

Why?

"Uh, well-" Shikamaru was about to say something but he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Just, please go out and get the tires!" I looked up at him ready to yell for him shouting at us for something so useless. But I stopped.

I looked up at him and into his pleading eyes. He really wanted us to go for some reason. It wasn't anything bad and he wanted to cover it... I knew it wasn't anything bad because of the look in his eyes.

It wasn't a 'leave so I can get away with something', look. It was more of a, 'leave so I can get something done', look. What could he want to get done?

I didn't spend another moment thinking about it as I smiled and nodded. "Okay Boys. We'll get the tires."

"What?" The girls said in unison.

The guys looked relieved all of a sudden.

"We're leaving girls, c'mon let's go get those tires!" I said enthusiastically. I would have to explain to them the look in Sasuke's eyes later. They seemed to get my hint and smiled nodding their heads.

We said goodbye to the boys and they waved back. We made our way to Hinatas car and got in, ready to go to the tire store.

"So what was that all about?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I d-don't under-s-stand." Hinata added.

"I'm not sure how to explain it but, wasn't it sort of obvious that they wanted us out of the house for some other reason other than tires?" I asked them

They nodded their heads at the obvious. "But how can we be sure that that something was a good something...?" Ino asked. She thought that it was one of those 'leave so I can get away with something' situations.

I shook my head at her. "It wasn't." They looked at me a little weird. "It was something in Sasuke that I saw... they wanted us out of there for a good reason. They knew we'd come back, so I'm thinking..."

"A s-surprise?" Hinata asked. I nodded at her.

I wasn't sure what the surprise was. But, call me egotistic, I had a feeling that it was for me. That Sasuke had the guys form a plan to get us out of the house for me. So that he could do something. It made me smile and feel special.

"What do you think it could be?" Ino asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea... but I'm excited to find out." I said with a large smile on my face.

I couldn't wait to get back to the house with our tires.

--

**(still Sakuras POV)**

We bought four white rimmed tires for Shikamarus truck with the supposed 'flattening tires'.

They weren't really needed, we were pretty positive of that. We had talked about many things that the 'surprise' could be and the girls agreed with me that it was most likely for me. I felt kind of self absorbed bringing up the likely possibility. They told me not to worry about it though. I love my girls.

"Okay, so are we ready?" Ino said as we turned the corner about to pull into Sasukes' driveway. "I am." I said a little too excited.

Ino giggled a little. "Sakura, calm down, you're going to give away that it's obvious it's a surprise." I smiled wider and shrugged.

"I can't help it! I'm excited! I don't know what it is!" I felt like a school girl when I giggled after saying that.

"Don't get your hopes too high." Ino warned me. I nodded and tried to compose my facial expression.

"W-we're h-here." Hinata told us as we pulled into the drive way. I had my face completely composed now. I needed it to be. Though, the excitement still bubbled inside of me. I hid it as best as I could.

"Ready forehead?" I nodded to Ino.

We stepped out of the car and as soon as our doors shut, Naruto and Shikamaru were outside walking toward the cars.

"We're outta here Ino." Shikamaru said, his car keys in his hands. "What about the tires?" Ino asked smirking a very small smirk. She was testing them, ha.

"Oh we'll be fine for the drive home, I'll just put them in the back for now." Even though he had pointed out that they were necessary for the drive home, Ino was done with her little test. She'd gotten the failure she needed from him. She nodded at him instead. She helped him get the tires from Hinatas car into the back of his truck.

"Okay, we'll go." They climbed into his truck and Ino gave me one last knowing look before they pulled out of the driveway.

"We're going too Hinata, I have some ramen that I need to get to back at my apartment." Naruto said a little less enthusiastically than he normally would. He was a bad liar.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at me and I smiled back. Guys were way too easy to read! I actually felt bad for them sometimes. Not now though, I was busy thinking about what Sasuke could have waiting for me inside.

I waved goodbye to them as they drove out of the driveway. When they were gone I took a deep breath and opened the front door of Sasukes house. I gasped at what I saw.

--

**(still Sakuras POV)**

I was amazed at what I saw.

All of the lights were shut off and the entire living room and dining room (which were connected by the way) was illuminated by candles. Candles on the entertainment center, on the window cills, on the side tables of the couch, and on the dining table.

The dining table also had a freshly heated meal set on fine dining plates. I smiled and laughed alittle when I realized that it was the casserole that the girls and I had made a little earlier. I walked in a little further and looked all around.

The ceiling had sparkles on it (were those there before?) and they looked like stars in the candle light. **(A/N: had to put those in there, I have sparkles on my living room ceiling so I thought it would be cute :D)**

I looked at the big window sill to see three pumpkins set up there.

What was carved into the three made my eyes water and my hand fly up to my mouth in surprise and happiness.

I. Love. You.

Each pumpkin read one of the words and I almost cried at how thoughtful and romantic it was. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind and I almost jumped a bit in surprise.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno."

I sobbed a little and my hand fell from my mouth and to his hands on my stomach. I turned around to fully face him and cupped his face in my hands and rubbed his cheeks a little with my thumbs. There was no other way that I could really express my happiness other than what I did after that.

I leaned up and kissed him gently but I put every bit of passion that I could muster into that kiss. He returned it in an amount just as immense. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as we pulled away and I found what little of my voice that I had left.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha." And we were back to kissing passionately.

And I did. I did love this man with every bit of my soul, I was skeptical to say so but I really did. I remembered all that we had been through and every emotion that I felt with him. It seemed like we'd been together so much longer than that of three months.

He made me the most happy that I've ever been in my life, and now I was even happier. I couldn't express it other than an 'i love you' back and a passionate kiss to him.

"I'm glad..." He said as we pulled away again. He whipped the run away tear from my face and lead me over to the dinning table.

I started to laugh again seeing the casserole. He looked up to me and smiled a bit embarrassed. "You know I can't cook, and it was just sitting there...." I smiled and kissed him one more time telling him that it was alright, that I didn't mind.

I sat on the opposite side of the table. "Thank you Sasuke-Kun... Thank you for.. .all of this!" I motioned around us. "It's very sweet... "I felt myself begin to cry against and he just smiled understanding at me.

"Don't mention it... I just..." He trailed off a bit. "I wanted to let you know... And Valentine's day was way too fucking far away!" He said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. I laughed a little whipping the tears away.

"Thanks for not waiting." I said still smiling brightly. He smiled back. "You know me, impatient beyond belief." I giggled and nodded. Yeah, I knew.

"So, this is why you wanted us out with such a lame excuse?" I pointed out. His cheeks turned a little red as he stabbed a piece of his food and put it in his mouth.

"Narutos idea was the tires... We were going to think of something else but when you guys came out, we hadn't thought really so Shikamaru blurted out that he needed tires..." He explained after he swallowed.

"We were that obvious huh?" He asked a child like look on his face. I nodded still smiling.

"Hmm..." He said while eating more. I picked up my fork and followed his example. We ate in a happy, comfortable silence when the doorbell rang.

"I swear if it's them..." Sasuke got up angrily and I couldn't help but smile and giggle a little. He was so protective of his hard work and moments.

I waited for a while and continued to eat when I saw kids dressed up run from the front door down the walk way frightened. Sasuke walked back smiling a little too pleased with himself.

"They won't be bothering us again..." He said sitting down to finish eating.

"What did you do?" I asked a little concerned, but I was still smiling. I knew he didn't like trick-or-treaters, but still.

"Don't worry about it." He said still eating.

I shook my head smiling and decided to change the subject. "So you must've gotten the pumpkins with the time you had while we were gone, right?" I asked.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Those things are hell to carve, I can't understand why you think they're fun..." He grumbled and I giggled a little at him.

We finished eating in the comfortable silence and when we were finished he blew out all of the candles so that it was almost pitch black dark and guided us to the couch were he turned on the T.V. The DVD menu of "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" already ready to be watched showed on screen. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What is this all about?" I asked a little shocked.

He smiled at me, "This is my Halloween fantasy woman, let's just watch the movie." He said still smiling. I shook my head.

"Halloween fantasy?" I asked teasing him a little.

"Yup, we watch a horror film and relax on the couch." He said.

"All night?" I asked a little skeptically.

"No." He leaned over and put his arm around me. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered to me, "You still owe me _my_ 'surprise' remember?" I shivered a little at the feel of his breath and I nodded.

"Good." He said as he pressed play on the DVD remote.

--

**(Normal POV)**

"Ugh..." Sakura was still shivering from the gruesome movie. Sasuke sat beside her with his arms wrapped around her smiling lightly. "It wasn't that bad..." He tried to comfort in a teasing tone.

"The hell it wasn't!" She countered.

They were lying down on the couch, her on top of his chest with a blanket over the two of them. They were nice and snug there in the darkness of the living room. "That was gross and.... scary..." She whispered the last part

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and buried his face in her hair in a comforting way. "Don't worry _babe _I'll protect you." He smiled as she lifted herself up off of his chest enough to flick him on the head. He laughed at his own sarcastic joke and her reaction.

"Jerk..." She mumbled and then she fully got off of him to walk around the living room, re lighting the candles.

"Oh, come on, I was being serious!" He sat up and watched her work the lighter.

"Yes, but you were being a sarcastic jerk about it." She said a little louder.

Sasuke smirked as he saw her light the pumpkins in the window sill with a huge smile on her face. He had thought that baring his emotions would be hard. Months ago when he realized the fact that he had a crush on Sakura he had never thought that anything between them would happen due to his lack of emotional expression.

He was more than happy that he was able to fight past that and was able to show her something. In time he had discovered that it had become a lot easier to show his 'soft-side' to her, and that he liked the fact that it made her happy.

Sakura was just standing there staring at the pumpkins flickering with the flame that was lit up inside. Sasuke got up off the couch and walked his way over to her to wrap his arms around her small frame.

"You know you love me..." Sasuke whispered quietly. He still wasn't used to saying the word in this way. He would admit though, that it sent a sensation unknown through him each time. The smile on her face lit up even more as she answered.

"Yes... I do." She turned herself around in his arms and looked up at the man that she.... that she _loved._ Sakura could feel the sensation pulse through her as well. She didn't know what it was either, but it was absolutely exhilarating.

She leaned up and kissed his lips. So here the passionate make out begins.

**-LEMON-**

Their tongues glided across each other's mouths and caressed each other as if saying 'hello'. Sasuke brought one of his hands that were around her waist up higher on her back and brought her even closer to him.

They could both feel the heat rising within their bodies and they knew that the 'surprise' Sakura had mentioned so many times that day, was about to begin. Sakura felt his teeth gently nibble on her lower lip and she let out a quiet moan into the kiss.

Sasuke was excited by this, her moans never ceased to encourage him. He let his lips leave her mouth and he brought them down gently to her neck. He lightly sucked and nibbled all her right spots on her neck. Sakura let out another low moan of her anticipation and of her excitement.

Sakura noticed it. The way that Sasuke was dealing with her wasn't the same as they had been before. He had some of the same moves but there was something different in them that made it... well to her anyway, it made this mood and this act even better.

She almost shrieked as he felt Sasuke lift her up bridal style and walk toward his bedroom, her arms locked around his neck.

He laid her down so gentle that she wasn't even sure she was on the bed yet, it was only when he let her got hat she knew.

He slowly crawled his way on top of her and for a moment, he just looked down at the beautiful woman that he had admittedly fallen in love with.

She was amazing, he thought. She was glowing with something that he couldn't quite describe, but she had it. She was so delicate, so fragile, that it amazed him that they had been rough together before. Now... he was afraid to go to fast, too hard... He just wanted to take his time.

Sakura didn't seem confused, she wasn't. She knew by the look of wonder in his eyes that he was showing his love for her in this passionate night that they would have together. She watched as he lowered himself on her, bracing himself with his arms on either side of her head.

They became drawn to each other as he lowered himself down to kiss her oh so tempting lips. The taste of her spilled on his lips as she opened her mouth for him to come in. It lingered on hers when he pulled away and slowly let his hands travel from her hips up her shirt, to draw circles on her sides.

She smiled softly at the sweet motion and placed her arms on his baud shoulders only to move them down to his chest to rub lovingly. He returned her smile and leaned down to place butterfly kisses across her neck and collar bone.

She moved her hands up into his soft raven spikes and sifted them through untangling any knots. Sakura closed her eyes to take in the feeling and she moaned when his hands went from her sides up to cup her breasts still hidden under the material of her bra.

Sasuke shifted up a little to look her in the eyes while he began to slowly pull her shirt higher and higher. He pulled it just above her breast exposing her pale pink undergarment to him. So innocent, he thought.

She very slightly gasped when he began to send those butterfly kisses to the very tops of her two mounds that were slightly exposed. She placed her hands on his shoulders to continue to massage them soothingly.

Tonight, he decided, it was all about her.

Sasuke sat himself back up and looked into her glazed over emerald eyes. Those eyes that showed the woman that he loved and the content of her soul. He smiled as he thought of how she could be such a seductress and so innocent at the same time.

She smiled back and took one of her hands from his shoulders to cup his flawless face. He sighed and leaned into the warmth of her palm on his cheek.

Sasuke then grabbed her wrist and brought her hand down from his face to kiss her fingertips gingerly, earning him a wider smile.

He put both of his hands at the rim of her shirt that was still pulled up and pulled it completely off over her head. She made no move to stop him as he leaned and kissed her, all the while moving his hands in the back to remove her un needed bra. It fell to the floor along with her shirt without a sound.

He never broke their eye contact as he leaned down and licked one of her supple nipples. She shot her hands up back in his hair and leaned her head back to let out another moan. He continued to lick around her breast, flicking her perked peek from time to time with his tongue.

She bit her lip to hold back more sounds as he took it completely in between his lips, sucking the awaiting flesh tenderly. He brought his other hand up to cup her neglected breast and massage it gently.

When he was done with her chest he moved his way down with his continuous butterfly kisses and swirled his tongue in her navel earning a small sound from the woman beneath him. He smirked and placed his hands firmly on her hips.

He sat up on his knees in between her open clothed legs and pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall down to meet the other discarded garments. She smiled up as she examined his well toned chest.

He let her reach up and out and let her hands roam across the muscles that built him. He felt completely relaxed under her touch and just let himself succumb to her ministrations. He lay down beside her and looked into her eyes that were so concentrated on him. He had to smirk.

Sakura moved her body closer to his and let their chests meet electing a shiver like sensation through their bodies. Sasuke rolled them over so that he was once again on top, much closer this time.

Sakura pulled him down for another heated kiss that lasted, they didn't know how long.

Sasuke groaned when Sakuras knee brushed against his length poking a bit inside of his pants. She smirked and brushed her knee against him again. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and let out a longer groan.

Sakura let her hands skate across his flawless back feeling the muscle move under his skin when she continued to move her knee across his groin.

Sasuke pulled his face from her neck and descended downward.

In one quick movement he un buttoned and unzipped her pants that had been a bother to him the entire day. She shivered when she felt his breath through the thin material of her pale pink underwear. He smirked as she tried to hold it back.

He took a few moments to let his hands slide over every curve of her gorgeous body, memorizing as much of it as he could. He wanted to remember this woman for the rest of his life. He smirked thinking that he might be able to do just that.

Sasuke sat up again to unzip and unbutton his own pants leaving them both almost completely naked to one another.

Sakura reached down and hooked her fingers at the edge of his boxers ready to pull the blue green fabric down and review what she had wanted to feel for the longest time.

There he was in all of his glory sitting on his knees above her completely reviled to her. She had never thought that this man was more beautiful than she did at that moment. Then a thought hit her.

She and Sasuke were not going to have sex. For the first time she called it in her set of mind something different. She and Sasuke were not going to have sex, no, she and Sasuke were about to make love. She smiled brightly at the thought and leaned up to kiss his awaiting lips.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and brought one of her legs up to wrap around his hips while he gently grinded into her. She moaned into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck tightly making sure to bring him as close to her as possible.

Sasuke moved his hands from her smooth back down to the back of her underwear pulling them down over her backside and maneuvered over to the front to do the same. Sakuras panties lay on the ground forgotten at this point just like the rest of their clothes.

Sasuke looked up into her eyes asking the silent question that he had not asked since the first time they had intercourse. She smiled and nodded approvingly. She closed her eyes reading herself for the sensation that was about to take over every sense.

He placed himself at her entrance and gently thrust himself inside of her warmth. He groaned at the feeling, so tight, so warm. She pulled him by the shoulders so that they were touching in every way possible.

Chest to chest, hands gliding anywhere were there was pleasure and comfort and the movement between their hips as he thrust in and out of her fast but not hard.

"Sasuke..." She moaned his name as he began to grunt softly with his face buried in the crook of her neck once again.

Their breathing was both ragged and short but the feelings that were pulsing through the both of them paid no mind to that.

It was different. This wasn't like all the other times that he had been inside of her. She felt closer to him than she ever had before and before now she had never thought that it was possible.

Every movement that he made that she made with him sent sparks through every nerve in her body and i t created a sensation that she couldn't quite describe, it was impossible to put it into words nore did she want to, for fear she may ruin it by understating the experience.

She could feel their bodies getting warmer and more moist by the second and it felt like the night was never going to end. Their passion between their legs no longer ached and if felt like they were on an incredible high.

Every emotion that one of them felt, coursed through the other, their connection everlasting.

Both of her longish legs were wrapped securely around his slim waist as he pumped faster than he had before. The experience inside of the both of them was heightening more and more and more by the minute.

The slick sliding between them became smoother and more exilerent. They knew what was coming.

Sasuke jerked his head from her neck and smashed his lips against hers. She kissed back with just as much eagerness as he.

They exploded with all the love and passion that they had built up for far too long, the realize feeling sending them both shaking and shivering at the delight that swam through their veins. She moaned loudly into his mouth biting down on both his and her lips.

He groaned and moaned louder than she had ever heard him groan and moan before. Their bodies wriggled with the intensity of their climax, riding off the last shimmering waves of their orgasms.

For a moment they just lay there catching their breath, Sakura staring at the ceiling and Sasuke his face buried in her neck again.

Sasuke gently pulled himself out of her but never untangled himself from her arms and legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her securing her as close to him as possible. There was no personal space between them and they didn't want it to be that way for a while.

"Wow..." He said rubbing his forehead. She giggled, he'd said that about their actions before and she was ecstatic about it. She wasn't surprised that she still was.

"That was amazing..." Sakura said lowly as Sasuke rolled them over onto their sides and pulled his bed sheets over them.

"Hmm..." He mumbled into her hair. His smile was widely spread across his face. He had never felt so complete and no comfortable in his life. He was hoping that she felt the same way.

Sakura snuggled as closely as possible to his chest and sighed contently.

"I love you Sakura..." Sasuke whispered into her hair as he stroked her back softly.

She felt herself smile widely bit her lip trying to hold back the over emotional tears she felt coming. "I love you too... Sasuke..." She whispered back to him and looked up to give him a quick peck on the lips before she snuggled back down to his chest.

"So, I'm thinking Halloween isn't as bad as I thought." She smiled at his sentence.

"See, I told you." She smiled.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, anything but that Haunted house bullshit...."

Sakura giggled wrapped her arms around him tighter. "I figured that you really didn't like that..."

Sasuke smiled and buried his head deeper into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Pumpkins are good though... "He said after some time, smiling into her hair.

"Yeah... nothing like Pumpkin Love...."

* * *

**WOOT YEAHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Here it is, I hope that you liked it, it was a good lemon, in my opinion anyway...**

**I'm so glad to get this posted though!**

**Do tell me if you liked it... or if you didn't... whatever one...**

**I'm sorry if this was too OOC for you for the characters, I thought that I'd give Sasuke a romantic side.... I thought that it was cute.**

**Thank you for reading and make sure, I mean really, really, make sure that you--**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Lalagirl**


	2. It's really here!

**ITS HERE! ITS REALLY HERE!!!!**

**Happy Turkey Day is up! Third in the Fireworks sequal! go to my page to read! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**It's been a long time coming, I know I know... and I know that christmas is here, and no worries I'll have a fanfiction out for that one too!!! I think I'm going to stop this little holiday thing after Valentines day though...That'll be the end of it! So be expecting two more! and that's it! **

**Thank you for being so patient and reading my stories in the first place!**

**-Lalagirl**


End file.
